Our Magical Stories (Star vs The Forces of Evil Oneshots)
by starcologist
Summary: The collection of Star vs. The Forces of Evil Oneshots. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Star vs. The Forces of Evil. SvTFoE is owned by Disney (and Daron Nefcy).
1. OMS (SvTFoEO) Description

**_Our Magical Stories_ (Star vs. The Forces of Evil Oneshots)**

by _Starcologist_

* * *

This fanfiction contains couple oneshots, songfiction oneshots, long/short oneshots and so on with these genres such as action, romance, drama, friendship, adventure, etc. that every chapter of the stories is not in chronological order with these SvTFoE characters such as Star Butterfly (a magical princess from another dimension), Marco Diaz (the safe kid and karate boy), Tom Lucitor (the prince of the underworld), Janna Ordonia (the troublemaker) and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Star vs. The Forces of Evil. SvTFoE is owned by Daron Nefcy (and Disney). Also, I DO NOT MAKE any profits for this fanfiction.


	2. Oneshot 1 - The Confessions (StarXMarco)

**Oneshot Title:** The Confessions

**Characters:** (Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz), (Angie Diaz and Rafael Diaz)

**Words:** More than 1,500 words

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor and Romance

**Rated:** PG (Parental Guidance)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my _FIRST EVER_ SvTFoE fanfiction I had written in my writing career.

And as a Starco shipper, I wrote this Starco oneshot. So I hope you all enjoy, Starco shippers.

* * *

"Hey, Marco?" Star Butterfly, the 16-year old princess of Butterfly Kingdom in Mewni dimension, said nervously.

"Yeah?" Marco Diaz, 16-year old Star's best friend on Earth dimension, looked at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She rub her arms more nervously.

"Anything." He nodded with a smile.

"Do you think having a crush on a roommate is weird?" Star asked him with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know," he replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "But boy-boy roommates and girl-girl roommates are very common, but boy-girl roommates like us are not so common. I think it's weird for having a crush on a roommate."

_'But I like Star… as more than bestie. Isn't that weird?'_ he thought to himself.

"Why did you ask me that question, Star?"

_'I want to be more than best friend with him. But I can't ruin our friendship.'_ She thought, sighing.

"Marco, we've been best friends in two years. I mean, you, Marco Diaz, are safe kid…" Star suddenly paused when she mentioned _'safe kid'_, but Marco didn't like that a bit. "I-I mean… misunderstood bad boy. You're smart, kind, very organized and great guy."

Marco chuckled that made princess blush. "Wow! Thanks, Star. I'm glad that you are with me. And yeah, we are besties in two years."

Then he hugged her and she hugged him back as usual. _'But still want to be more than friend with her.'_ he thought.

"Look, Marco…" Star broke a hug and looked at him. "I have something to say…"

Marco just nodded.

Star's heart beat was increasing. "I mean, I don't want to ruin our best friendship. But-"

"Huh?" He interrupted her with a worried look on his face.

"I… I…"

_"Is she gonna tell me what I'm thinking?"_ Marco asked himself in his mind.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **"I have a crush on you!"** Marco and Star said at the same time.

Their eyes widened and their faces were turning red in disbelief. That reminded them of saying the same words at the exact, same time after leaving the Blood Moon Ball in the underworld.

**"Woah! We both said the same thing?"** They said in unison again while pointing at each other.

**"We like each other… as more than besties?!"**

**"What about your crush Jackie/Oscar?"** They asked each other in unison, but Marco mentioned _'Oscar'_ on his question while Star mentioned _'Jackie'_ on hers.

Then they made the few seconds of awkward silence (even the cricket sounds were heard) until Marco broke the silence.

"You… You like me, Star?" He blushed.

"Yeah." Star nodded shyly, getting blushed even more. "I thought you liked Jackie."

"No longer, Star," he sighed. "But I thought you liked Oscar."

"Not anymore, Marco," Star said. "Maybe everyone's right about him playing keytar horribly that makes them sick."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Anyway, why do you like me, Star?"

She giggled. "I told you, Marco. You're smart, kind, very organized and great guy. You always care about me so much. Oh, and brave since you can fight the monsters."

"Like you can, Star." Marco added. "So it seems like we have something in common."

"Of course, silly!" Star giggled again. "Tell me, why do you like me, Marco?"

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Well, I thought that Jackie was the right girl for me, even I liked her in a very long time. But you are better than Jackie, Star."

Star's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I mean, several months after you being sent here on Earth by your parents, I realized that I had feelings for you. We hang out a lot. We're teamed up together to fight against monsters. We help each other. And I remember you told me that we have each other's back."

Star smiled as she remembered that Marco saved her from the _half goblin-half elephant_ princess who was escaped from Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princess and tried to steal Star's face.

"And the most of all…" Marco continued, then cupping her cheeks with his both hands gently. "You are the cutest, bravest and most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Really?" She grinned while blushing.

"Yeah. And why I even think more that you're beautiful, because you have two hearts on your cheeks." He gently touched her two heart marks on her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oh, Marco." Star giggled, placing her right hand against her chest. "You make me feel you're touching my heart."

"I had never seen any humans who have birthmarks on the cheeks until I met you in the first place."

"Marco, I'm mewman, not human." She corrected.

"I know, Star. But you're human to me." He winked at her. "That's why we have similarities. Well, most people including me here on Earth can't perform any magic like you and your family do."

"Star, I wanted to be more than friends with Jackie since I liked her when we were young," Marco continued. "But I changed my mind because of you. Not to mention you helped me to get her attention."

"I'm sorry, Marco." Star sadly.

"No need to apologize, Star. Anyway, if your parents weren't sent you here on Earth and if Principal Skeeves didn't make me your guide on your first day here, maybe I would have a big chance to ask Jackie out. But of course, my friends could give me some advice. Like I said, Star, you're better than Jackie."

Star was speechless that made Marco say more for her.

"Star, I hate to admit, but when we together confessed each other here, we sort of… ruined our friendship."

"Huh?!" Star exclaimed in disbelief for what she just heard him. "We are besties, you know that!"

"You mean, we _were_?" Marco raised his eyebrow, then chuckling. "Star, we might already ruin our friendship, but we can proceed to the next level for the relationship between us. We like each other as more than best friends, right?"

"Ooh!" Star giggled.

"That's why I have a question for you." He winked...

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Star Butterfly, would you like to go out with me?"

Star just sighed. "Marco, having a first date isn't necessary for me."

"What?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I mean, we've hung out a lot, you know. Honestly, when we hung out alone and had dinner alone, I felt like I had multiple dates with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Star nodded. "If want to propose with me, ask me right away."

"Okay." Marco nodded back, then holding her hand and kneeling down his left knee. "Star Butterfly, I don't have a ring for you yet, but…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…will you marry me?"

Just then, Star burst into laughter that made Marco confused.

"What's so funny, Star?!"

"Oh, Marco! You're such an idiot." She giggled, wiping her tears from her eyes. "We're too young to be married together, you know that! You can't propose with me like that now."

Realizing what she meant, he facepalmed himself. "Ugh! I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry, Star. I'm gonna try again."

Marco looked away from her to clear his throat. Then he looked at her again as he stood up and held her hands again.

"Star Butterfly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Star blushed and smiled widely at him. She finally got what she wanted.

"Yes, Marco. Yes!" She grinned.

"Really?" He grinned back.

Star nodded happily and spread her arms out. "Hugs!"

Then she gave him a big hug while closing her eyes and he hugged her back.

"You know, Star, everytime we hug each other, I thought we would never break our hugs. Hugging with you always makes me super comfortable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I never want to let go our hug no matter what."

"Aww, Marco." Star blushed.

After a minute of hug, Marco said. "Star, I have something for you."

"What is it?" She looked at him in confusion.

Without saying anything, Marco gently cupped her cheeks with his both hands and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…kissed her on the lips that made her eyes widen in surprise. And she kissed him back.

They felt that there were fireworks and sparks on their eyes while kissing each other. And so, Star and Marco were become the first human-mewman couple in the universe.

After kissing each other, they looked at each other with the blushes and the happy smiles on their faces.

"Wow! Just wow!" She whispered.

"Our first kiss, princess." He winked.

"Oh, wild man…" she giggled, blushing at him.

"I love you, Princess Star Butterfly."

"I love you too, Mr. Marco Diaz."

Then they laid down on Star's bed and kissed each other passionately.

Little did they know, Marco's parents Angie and Rafael Diaz eavesdropped on the teenage couple. They were in front of the door of Star's room.

"I knew it!" Angie said happily. "Our son has grown up."

Then the married couple noticed that no more kissing sounds on Star's room.

"I know, right?! STARCO FOREVER!" Rafael shouted and raised his fist up in the air.

"MOM! DAD!" They heard Marco's scream.

"Oh, Marco." They heard Star's giggle. "Don't mind them. At least they accept our relationship."

"Yes, we do!" Rafael said loudly, then leaving with his wife.

Then Marco was covering his reddened face in embarrassment that made his girlfriend laugh.

Will Star's royal parents Queen Moon and King River accept her and Marco's relationship?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know if I'm proud of this Starco fanfic I wrote or not, at least I improve my story writing skill.

To all Starco shippers, I hope you like this Starco oneshot.

What do you think of this SvTFoE oneshot? **PLEASE** leave your review for this oneshot. Thank you!


	3. Oneshot 2 - Marco's First Spell

**Oneshot Title:** Marco's First Spell He Created

**Characters:** Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz

**Number of Words:** More than 800 words

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rated:** PG (Parental Guidance)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Starco oneshot I wrote.

This oneshot is the story after Marco saved Star from forgetting everything when she was in the Magic Realm and she returned to her home on 'Deep Dive' episode (Season 3).

And this oneshot is inspired by Deaf-Machbot on Deviantart. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Marco wasn't only Star's best friend, but also her squire. She let him do any job for her. Now he was in her room to keep an eye of Glossaryck, so he wouldn't make more mess.

Marco couldn't stop thinking of what he had done with Star's wand last night: It was the first time in his life that he could perform magic with her wand. Not to mention the two crescent-moon marks were appeared on his cheeks when he cast the 'All-Seeing Eye' spell.

Getting bored while guarding the little blue man, Marco grabbed Star's Notebook of Spells and started reading it.

He wanted to practice casting more spells with Star's wand, but it would be probably much riskier, just like after the 'All-Seeing Eye' spell he cast was deactivated, it was suddenly burst into flames to burn some areas inside Stat's room.

Later, the door was opened by the princess of Butterfly Kingdom in Mewni.

"Hey, Marco." Star greeted him as she entered her room.

"Hi, Star." Marco greeted her back, continuing to read her notebook silently.

"Where's Glossaryck?" She asked him.

"He's in your bed." Marco replied without looking at her.

Star looked at her bed where Glossaryck was sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks for guarding him, Marco." She smiled at her squire.

"No problem, princess." He smiled back, turning the next page on her notebook of spells.

"I wish I could create my own spells." Marco sighed quietly.

"Marco?" Star said, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, Star?" He looked at her.

"Marco, how could you able to wield my wand last night?" She asked him as she held her wand to examine it. "You're not a mewman nor Butterfly."

He closed Star's notebook of spells and looked at her. "I don't know, Star. But I just thought I could use your wand to save you. At first, when I held your wand, nothing happened. Then I thought that our… our…"

"Our what?" Star raised her eyebrow.

"Our souls are bonded, Star."

Just then, Star gasped in shock as she instantly remembered that she and Marco were dancing together under the blood moon light at the Blood Moon Ball.

"So… does it mean we should be together… as more than friends?" She asked nervously.

"I think so…" Marco sighed, then feeling the pain in his heart. "But you already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't be. You're still my best friend." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Marco." Star hugged him.

"Anyway, it may sound weird, but can I borrow your wand?"

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look after breaking a hug.

"Since I can wield your wand, I'm thinking I will create my own spells."

"But… It would be dangerous, like you did last night."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. So… Please?"

"Okay, anything for my bestie." Star gave him her wand.

As he wielded Star's wand like before, its appearance changed to pale green with small black wings and a spiky green spear-tipped faceplate with a purple gem in the center of the wand.

"So… my squire, what spell you want create?" She asked.

"First, I need a bowl. Do you have one?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Star left him.

One minute later, she went back to her room and had a large plastic bowl. Then she placed the bowl on the table.

"Thanks, Star. I'm gonna create the spell to make a food." Marco smiled.

"Food? Fooooooood?!" She grinned with a weird look on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smirked, aiming the wand at the bowl.

Star nodded excitedly.

"Okay…" He closed his eyes to concentrate…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Super Awesome Nachos!"

Then _his_ wand shot the orange ray into the bowl and the bunch of small yellow triangles magically appeared along with cheese sauce in the bowl.

So Marco was successful for creating his own first spell. And those nachos he made looked freshly served.

"Oooh! Nachos!" Star licked her upper in hunger.

She was about to pick one of nachos, but Marco stopped her.

"Wait, Star! I have to eat first." He said. "Let me see if those nachos taste exactly like I made before."

Then he pick one of the nachos and ate it.

"So…" Star smiled.

"Yes!" Marco gave her a big grin and thumbs up.

"Really?" She gasped. "Can I eat some now?"

Marco nodded and let her eat one of nachos.

"You're right, Marco!" Star said happily. "It tastes like exactly you made before on Earth."

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Then they ate nachos together.

"Hey, Marco." Star muffled while eating nachos.

"Yes?" Marco muffled back.

"Movie night with nachos here in my room tonight." She said as she grabbed her wand from her squire and it changed to her wand's signature appearance. "I'm gonna try to cast your first spell later, Marco."

"Movie night with nachos. Okay!" He nodded with a smile.

"Oh, I'm gonna invite Tom later." Star added.

Marco suddenly stunned as he heard his frenemy's name. He wanted to say 'No!' to the princess, but he couldn't. Since Tom was Star's boyfriend, they should have spent their time together… with or without Marco.

"Sure, no problem." He nodded again, continuing to eat more nachos with Star.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for making this oneshot which is short.

To all Starco shippers, I hope you like this Starco oneshot. What do you think of this SvTFoE oneshot? **PLEASE** leave your review for this oneshot. Thank you!


End file.
